


Now Boarding

by randers1



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randers1/pseuds/randers1
Summary: It takes some time and a few friends for Jay to see what he could be missing. But Hailey's already at the airport. Is it too late?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Now Boarding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask from @cpdfan231 and @cpd5021 on tumblr. Hope you like it!

Jay was trying to catch up on paperwork but it was a losing battle. An absolute defeat really, as he spent more time checking the time than writing or typing.He’s not sure how long he sat there, completely unproductive, before he felt the presence of someone approaching his desk. He knew who it wasn’t so had no real interest in looking up too fast.

It was Voight’s throat clearing that made him do it. “You getting any work done?”

Jay tried to huff out a laugh but was only marginally successful. He leaned back in his chair. “Not really. No.”

Hank nodded in understanding. He took a moment, just watching Jay, before he finally spoke. “Finding a good partner is a tough thing, keeping a good partner…that can be tougher.”

Jay nodded as he glanced over to where Voight’s eyes were, on Hailey’s now empty desk.

“It’s just a meeting, Jay.” He reminded his detective. “She hasn’t taken the job yet.”

“She’d be stupid not to. And Hailey’s not stupid.”

“No, no she’s not." He rocked back on his heels. "But….I have a feeling she might not be working with all the information.”

Jay sat forward, uncertain as to what his boss was talking about. “Sarge?”

“Jay. I’m just sayin’, nothing’s been done that can’t be undone. She hasn’t said yes, no paperwork’s been signed. She’s just getting the final pitch. Maybe getting one from this side wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Jay grimaced a bit as his boss walked away. As he swung his eyes back for another time check he caught Adam’s eye.

“You know what that was about?” He tried to ease his feeling of discomfort, his confusion about that exchange.

“You _don’t_ know what that was about?” Ruzek got up from his chair and walked over to Hailey’s desk, leaning against it. “Are you really this much of an idiot or you just trying really hard not to be happy?”

“What—“

“Hailey, man.” He gestured toward Voight’s office. “He’s saying go after her! Give her a reason to stay, to not take the job. Go.After.Her.”

Jay rubbed at his face. “Man, I can’t do that. If this is what she wants, then—“

“Sweet Jesus.” Ruzek mumbled into his hands before taking his turn to rub at his face. “Quick show of hands,” he announced to the bullpen. “Who here thinks Upton wants to take this job?” No hands went up as the other members of the unit continued to work. “Who thinks Hailey wouldn’t think twice, would stay, if Jay stopped be.ing.an.ass,” he glared at his friend. “and told her how he felt?”

Jay was about to say something but was shocked into silence at seeing Kim, Kevin, and Adam all raise their hands. Adam looked at him as if he was stupid. “Do you see? Because we all sure do, have for a while now.” Adam stood and walked a bit closer to Jay. “We know how bad you got burned before, but that was years ago. You have something good in front of you now, man. Really, really, good. Or you could but it’s about to get on a plane and get a damn good offer by someone who is telling her, straight up that they want her.” He glanced purposely over to the empty desk in front of Jay’s. “You really want someone else sitting there?”

Jay took maybe three seconds before he pushed back in his seat and grabbed his jacket from the back of it. He clasped Adam’s shoulder as he walked past to Voight’s office.

“Sarge,” he started before being met at the door by Hank. He handed him a slip of paper before telling Jay to take the afternoon. Jay just nodded and checked the writing on the paper. Hailey’s flight information. He wasn’t sure how or why his boss had it but he was glad that he did.

Another nod and he was out the door.

The sliding glass doors weren’t fast enough for Jay as he sidestepped the opening and hustled through before they were fully open. He scanned the area that catered to the passengers flying the airline that would take Hailey to New York for a meeting with the Feds. It took a moment but he caught sight of her leaving the ticketing counter, weaving her way through the crowd.

“Hailey….” His voice didn’t come out nearly loud enough. “Hailey!” That time was better but she hadn’t turned around, didn’t acknowledge that she heard anything. He ran harder, dodging the other people in the airport, trying to get to her before she hit security.

“Sir? _Sir_ ” He was stopped by a couple of security officers, alerted to his running through the airport. He grimaced as he looked at and past them, as Hailey entered the security line. _Shit_.

“Sorry guys,” Jay mumbled just before flashing the star on his belt.

“You need any help?” One of the officers asked. Intelligence was a looked-up-to office and these guys were no different.

“Nah, I’m good. I just have to get through security.” He kept his answers vague, not wanting to specifically say he was there on police business. He knew Voight would back him up if needed but the paperwork would be a headache.

“We’ll call ahead. Happy to help.” The officer began to speak in to the radio at his shoulder as Jay thanked them and took off again.

A flash of his badge got him through security fast and then he stopped, unsure of which way Hailey had gone. He found the board listing the upcoming departures and zeroed in on the New York City flights. The closest departure was where she was heading and now so was he.

He bypassed the people mover, still at a sprint, not seeing the looks he was getting as he barreled forward. He muttered a few “police, out of the way”s as he darted through holes when groups idled together, and was still at full speed as he turned in to the gate area, looking all around for a familiar ponytail or blonde mass of hair. He saw her just as she caught the movement and they locked eyes.

“Jay?” Hailey stood up immediately from her seat, taking out her earbuds. She looked at him then around him, looking to see if there was a problem, if the team would be running up behind. But it was just the regular airport bustle and her eyes went back to him, her face showing her confusion. “What are you doing here?”

“Hailey,” he breathed out. “I know I’m an ass for saying this—here.” He gestured around the seating area. “And I’m selfish and probably the worst friend right now…but that’s kind of the thing. I don’t want to just be your friend right now, and I can’t be anything if you’re not here and--”

Her hand on his chest stopped him immediately. Her eyes were soft as she blinked a few times. “Jay, stop. You’re rambling.” She shook her head lightly and huffed out a small laugh. “What’s going on?”

He nodded and took in a deep breath _. Go for simple Jay. Direct. Just a few words are all you need_. “I don’t want you to go.” He caught her slight recoil as she tried to understand what he was talking about.

“I—I don’t----Jay, what are you saying?”

“I don’t want you to go, Hailey. To New York. To the feds. I don’t want you to take the job.” He swallowed hard and his voice dropped to a near whisper. “I don’t want you to go.”

Hailey could _feel_ the words as they registered and they were far heavier than she ever thought they would be if she heard them. She had to sit, and dropped back in to her chair. Her brow was slightly furrowed as she processed what he was saying.

Jay took the seat beside her and angled his body toward hers. “You okay?”

She tilted her head a bit and looked to him, trying to blink away her confusion. At seeing him here, at what he was saying. “Yeah. I….You—don’t want me to go?” she repeated.

A small smile grew as he realized how easy this was, he’d been so fearful of this moment but it was _Hailey_ so it was easy. Just like so much with her always was. “I don’t.” He shook his head. “I know it’s a great opportunity probably, and this is the biggest dick move, but you and me, we’re so good together. You’re the best partner I’ve ever had. I trust you Hailey and you’re important to me--”

She nodded slowly. “At.work.” She watched him carefully for his response.

“Hell yeah at work,” he replied as if it should be obvious but he caught what she meant just a second later. “I mean, yes --but no. You’re important to me, Hailey but…somewhere along the line you….” He drew in a deep breath. “ _You_ became important to me. I can’t even imagine Chicago let alone work without you. My _life_ without you in it. And I’m sorry if this seems crazy or out of left field or—“

It was hitting her harder now, the words, his feelings. But she was dealing with it way better than even a moment ago. “Shut up Jay.” She smiled at him. “Your timing sucks, y’know that right?” she deadpanned but the smile stayed.

_Ladies and Gentleman waiting for Flight 947 to New York LaGuardia, the airplane has arrived and we’ll start the boarding process as soon as the other passengers deplane…_

Jay’s eyes widened slightly as he realized how out of time he was.

“Really sucks,” she continued after listening to the announcement from the gate agent. “But—just--let me make sure I understand what you’re saying here.” She put a hand lightly to his knee as she spoke, turning toward him a bit more.

“You’re saying you don’t want me to go.” Her voice was soft and low.

“That’s right.” He nodded.

“You don’t want me to leave.”

He shook his head now. “I don’t.”

“You want me to stay?” She looked at him for confirmation, trying to veil her surprise, her confusion, her happiness.

Jay placed a hand on hers, pushing down lightly so he felt the pressure of her hand even more on his knee. “I want you to stay Hailey. I want you to…” His voice trailed off as he caught the look she tried to hide. “What?”

A small, wistful smile graced her features. “Jay.” Her eyes flickered over to the bay of windows, the plane pulling up to the gangway. “I’m supposed to be on that plane. I have a meeting in New York in 5 hours….”

“I know, and I get all that. I just. I wanted to tell you before you left. I know it’s not fair…”

“It’s not,” she agreed with a slight eyebrow raise.

“I’m so sorry. I know this was selfish….but I just finally _could_ and I didn’t want to wait. Anymore. Especially not if….if it would…maybe….if you were trying to decide between New York and here, that….maybe knowing you had something here, someone who wanted you, it might help….”

She dipped her chin down a bit and thought about what to say. A million thoughts ran through her head and she tried to filter them down to the ones that mattered most. Her mouth twitched a bit as she settled on one. _What do you want Hailey?_ It was shocking how easy and how fast the answer came to her.

“You said you weren’t being fair….” She began slowly and he held his breath. “But since when is life fair?”

He turned his head toward her a bit, hopeful but not counting on anything.

“I don’t want this job, Jay.” Hailey told him quietly. “I’m no fed.”

“You’re CPD,” He agreed quietly. “Intelligence.”

“And this is my home.” She took a slight breath. “I thought maybe that we…that I’d missed…..” Her smile was flat as she tried to find the words. “And that maybe I needed a fresh start….”

He felt the pressure increase a bit more at his knee. “But I don’t. At least not in a new city. You’re important to me too, Jay. In all the ways you were trying to tell me…I think.” She bit her lip. “I hope.”

The small laugh fell from his lips as he moved a hand to the side of her face. “You know."

_Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience. We are ready to begin boarding flight 947 to New York Laguardia. Please have your boarding pass…_

“That’s my flight,” she murmured as her eyes lingered on his, and she leaned gently into his hand.

“I think you’re gonna miss it,” he whispered.

“I know I am.”

She put a hand to the one that Jay held at her cheek and moved forward. He met her over the arm of the chair and kissed her tentatively, softly, sweetly.

“Think the feds are gonna be pissed?” he smiled as he pulled back.

“Eh,” she shrugged. “They’ll get over it.” She grinned at him now and leaned forward again, this time kissing him with purpose.


End file.
